


Pillow Talk

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda





	Pillow Talk

Bella hummed softly as she traced her mates face. They were both in bed, completely sated and Bella resting on her side, her elbow bent, hand pillowing her head, Zsadist was laying on his back, hands stacked on his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. Her finger traced down the strong line of his nose, the curve of his jaw, the jagged scar that ran down his face. 

Just as she was about to trace his lips Zsadist caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her just inside the wrist. Bella smiled turning her hand to take his and brought it to her lips, kissing him in the exact same place he kissed her. 

Zsadist closed his eyes and let his hand drop back to his chest as she continued her ministrations, her hand gliding across the hard muscles of his chest, toying lightly with his nipple rings before caressing the abs that stood out in stark relief against his golden hairless skin. 

Yellow eyes cracked open as he gazed at his mate, his scarred lip lifting with a smile. 

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my mate?" Bella asked as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. Her hand stroking his broad chest as she murmured her love for him, her fingers ghosting over the scarred tattoo that marked him as a member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood.

"You have that turned around - it was a blessing from the Scared Virgin that I have you as my shellan." Zsadist said as he lifted his hand to run through the thick locks that cascaded over her shoulder like a silken mahogany waterfall. 

Bella blushed, her pink cheeks drawing his hand up to caress the delicate curve of her face. 

"You are wrong. The scribe virgin was the one to bless me with you my darling." Bella said as she kissed his soft lips. 

Zsadist chuckled “I would hardly describe me as a blessing.”

Bella smiled and nuzzled her nose against his, “You are just grumpy. And I know how to make you less grumpy.” 

Z smirked at her description of him. 

“I'll be sure to tell Rhage that I am just grumpy next time I smash my fist into his face for running his mouth.” Zsadist said as his calloused hands slid over her shoulders, pulling her against his muscled chest. Bella sighed as she melted into the heat of his skin, her head resting his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his stomach and gave his side a pinch. 

Zsadist chuckled and smoothed his hands down Bella’s back, enjoying the smooth soft skin of his female and she shivered with pleasure at the contact. 

Bella nudged her face against his neck, breathing in his scent, a dark musk with an evergreen spice. She could also smell his bonding for her seeping through his skin, the dark spice marking her as his. 

“I love you, Zsadist.” Bella said as she pressed a kiss against his throat. 

Zsadist basked in his mate’s words and hugged her against him in response. 

Bella didn't need him to voice his love out loud. He said it with his bonding for her. He said it with his bright yellow eyes. He said it in all the ways he took better care of himself just so he could be there with her. 

Bella smiled as she reminisced about the first time he told her he loved her. That piece of paper that had been torn out of a spiral notebook. The uneven block letters that declared his love for her. She still had the piece of paper folded neatly in her journal. Although she was going to have to find some way to preserve it later down the line, as she was pretty sure that notebook paper wasn’t going to last a vampire’s lifetime. 

Feeling his chest start to vibrate, Bella smiled as Zsadist was the one now humming as he drew designs on the bare skin of her back with his fingers. She loved moments like this, resting in eachothers arms and just cuddling. Bella laughed at that.

“What?” Zsadist asked, his yellow eyes bright with curiosity. 

“I was just thinking with all the rumors the trainees hear about you and the fact you enjoy looking as scary as possible, I don't think any of them would ever believe that you cuddle.” Bella said as she lifted her head to grace him with a teasing smile. 

Zsadist flashed an evil grin. “Between eating lessers, murdering females and killing trainees for making mistakes, when would I have time to cuddle? Or even know what the word means.”

Bella laughed as she leaned forward and kissed him. “Good thing they haven't seen you with Nalla. Then your bad ass reputation would be in shreds.”

And it was true. When Zsadist was with Nalla he positively oozed with his love for her. So much that he couldn't keep a smile off his face when he was with her. Nalla had Zsadist wrapped so tightly around her finger that Bella had to constantly step in to keep a reign on both Zsadist and their young. Ever since Vishous had told her that Zsadist had come to him to research where he could get a miniature pig because Nalla’s favorite set of books were about a pig named Olivia and wanted her own pig who she would name Olivia and they would read the books together (Nalla being the smart girl that she was had of course asked her papa for the pig), Bella had made sure to keep a close eye on the both of them. 

Zsadist just grumbled at her. 

Bella grinned at his grumbling and gave him another kiss. 

“Of course all you would need to do is flash that ferocious black glare of yours and they will be back to shaking in their boots in no time.” Bella said as she climbed on top of him and folding her arms against his chest, rested her chin on her forearms as she looked up at him. 

“That ferocious black glare doesn't work on you, Nalla.” Zsadist said as he resumed stroking her back. 

“That's because I know how to make you less grumpy, remember?” Bella said as she wiggled against him and flashed him a flirtatious smile. 

Zsadist smirked as he rolled them over so that he was on top and nestled between her silky thighs. Bella laughed softly as she wrapped one long leg around his hips. 

“Now is a good time to work on making me less grumpy.” Zsadist said with an erotic growl. 

Bella gave another throaty laugh in anticipation of making love with her male. 

“It is always a pleasure making you less grumpy my darling mate.”


End file.
